Heating and air environmental systems of the prior art have included sensing systems for flame-out, power loss or the like. These systems do provide some form of shut-down upon occurrence of a malfunction.
However, the prior art systems are either of gas, oil, or electrical. Although a gas or oil furnace will utilize electrical circuitry for a blower, the energy, whether gas, oil, or electric, is supplied either by a utility or in bulk. None of the prior art systems generate the energy that is used in the heating or air control system. Accordingly, no monitoring systems for the generator systems are known in the prior art, that are applicable heating or air control systems.